


Saturday Night

by uragaaru



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Gay Bar, Genderqueer, Lolita, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Prostitution Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Ten Years Later, Tender Sex, Trans Female Character, trans lesbians, very loosely implied caregiver/little play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uragaaru/pseuds/uragaaru
Summary: It's a Saturday Night in Ni-Chome ten years or so after the events of canon. Two girlfriends walk into a club where their fantasies can be fulfilled. Sexual Roleplay, rough sex, strong language, and aftercare.





	Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unsurpassed_Travesty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsurpassed_Travesty/gifts).



It was a raucous Saturday night in Shinjuku Ni-chome. The last trains had passed and now, for an evening, the district was alive with people of all walks of life. In the day to day of the city, they were salarymen, office ladies, service workers, laborers, students, NEETS, and freeters. Here, for the brief few hours of the night men, women, and other of just about any gender let their pride flow for the hopes of a drink, a smile, a come on, or just meaningless sex.

An odd sight then of a man in a  tight red t-shirt and leather jacket, and tight black jeans walking with a woman, just a hair bit shorter than him, walking at his side, her arms wrapped around of his, as they turned down one of the narrow pedestrian streets and into _Club Angelica._

Inside they smiled and paid a modest fee before they entered a locker room. There were one or two people there in various states of dress. Somewhere fighting with fishnet hose. Some were managing the logistics of tucking, pushing drooping parts in and pushing hanging parts up and back. Still others, having padded or fitted into shapewear already, struggled with the vagaries of makeup, applying orange-tinted lipstick to beard shadow as concealer or managing a shaky hand as flash lashes were applied, lash by lash.

The man in the red shirt smiled. He was among friends. Attaining his femininity would be trivial to grasp just go and take a cold shower, but that was the easy way out. In his youth he had used that out as a way of not having to deal with those nascent womanly feelings or desires. He could putting it all on the curse, blaming it for making things unnatural in 'his' head. Close to ten years later and he knew it was a crock of shit. He hadn't ever really been 'he'. Not all the way, hell not even half of the time. However, he still had this body and there were things he liked about it. In a space like this, with others who were born and treated as boys growing up, but found themselves and asserted a womanhood that was clawed it, yearned for, and ebullient for those brief times it was graspable, was home. Here he could use this body and attain a womanhood that was hard to do so in polite society.

Ranma Saotome was, in her heart, a woman and for nights like tonight, she would let this form express that womanhood. She didn't need a cold shower. She needed her things from the locker she rented at the club and the right attitude.

Her partner, Konatsu, was in a certain sense, already dressed to go. She lived her truth every fucking day and Ranma was always awed by her sense of self. That said, Saturday nights were special and she began trading in her usual kimono for something more daring.

As Ranma tucked her penis and testicles in, she mused that the 'hidden weapons' she got from the girls here had proven more useful than anything Mousse had shown her. She put in a small bit of padding on her hips. Konatsu and other insisted that, even in the taller form, she didn't need them. Her waist was trim enough that any hips were visible, but Ranma liked women with large hips and butts and if expressing herself was a kind of self-love, she was gonna be hot, damn it.

Conversely, while he used the tried and true tricks to create breasts and cleavage, in this form, she only used small breast padding that looked like silicone chicken cutlets. She liked the look and, overall, had something of a preference for a modest chest compared to her hips. Once these foundation garments were in place, Ranma was in near autopilot, putting on sheer white thigh-high stockings. Then she slipped on a most certainly criminally short red glittery mini dress, which she took great pains to ensure the tops of her stockings were under the hemline, but her underwear remained invisible. Finally, she sat at a lit vanity and combed out her braided black hair, unsure what to do with it for the moment. For now, she looked over her face, lightly shaving just a few stray hairs missed before heading out. She wondered if the curse had feminized her normal face or if she just wasn't the type to grow much facial hair. Either way she thanked her stars.

Ranma then applied a bit of concealer, foundation, and makeup with a practiced ease. She went with a light green color to her eyes which helped to bridge the red of the dress and her lips with the blue of her eyes.

After her makeup, She turned and saw Konatsu, who was applying her makeup. Whereas Ranma went with a straightforward vamp look, Konatsu was going for an innocent sweet lolita look. Pink fake roses adorned her let down brown-black hair and she wore a white ruffled dress with long sleeves and a high collar along with a baby pink skirt with a white lace trim at the hem and a white embroidered pattern of hearts, bows, and other shapes. She had on knee high socks and similarly baby pink mary jane shoes, with a slight heel to them.

"Aren't you cute, sweetie? I feel like I should take you away from here and put you in a playpen with a binkie, Kona-chan," Ranma teased playfully.

"And your look makes me think I should find an alleyway and make you crouch down and blow me for 5000 yen," Konatsu teased back before adding, "What are you going to do with that seaweed you call hair?"

Ranma shrugged. "I first thought down, but that's boring. Maybe a bun with hair sticks like I'm a Bond Girl?" She suggested, "though I should have gotten a cheongsam for that."

Konatsu thought a second. "Why don't we keep it down, but let me curl your hair first, okay? I think the boys will love seeing you with curls this time."

"Okay, just as long as they're not 'Annie' curls. That's your kind of look, sweetie."

Konatsu nodded and, rummaged around until she found spray and a curling iron.

Fifteen minutes later and Konatsu had finished. Ranma slipped her feet in 15cm red patent leather heels and she walked out of the rooms and into the club proper.

At _Angelica_ , the club made it money two ways: by charging membership and storage fees to the girls who change here play around in the club, and by men who treated the girls like they were at any other hostess bar, buying drinks, chatting, flirting, and heavy petting. There were also a few private rooms, which for a fee only slightly spendier than a love hotel, men and the girls could spend a few hours alone.

The main draw for the male clientele was that, unlike other hostess bars, the girls weren't trying just to bilk the men out of their weekly salaries, but genuinely seek their affection and attention. Thus for the men who played the role of clientele, the girls were approachable and funny and the girls got to feel that swell of feminine pride that comes when a man pays _welcomed_ attention to you. That last part was key. Ranma and Konatsu could take care of themselves if they had to, and Ranma had tried to get some of the girls to take her self-defense classes during the week. _Angelica_ did have a small a staff of bouncers, just in case. Ranma knew they could be trusted. She trained them for almost a year straight, after all.

Ranma bounded out and began dancing to the music apropos of nothing. Immediately, and to Konatsu lack of total surprise, all eyes in the club went on her for almost a full minute as Ranma warmed herself up to the dance. Konatsu looked for a moment, before finding a bare corner set of couches and smoothed her skirt out as she sat down and crossed her ankles.

Konatsu enjoyed being something a voyeur to the proceedings on the dance floor. She checked her bag and grabbed a small white bottle. She dry swallowed a pill and put it back, giving it a bit of time to make sure its effect was potent when the time came. She looked on as men came up to Ranma, moved around to dance with her, place a hand at the small of their back and caressing downwards. Meanwhile, Ranma smiled at them as she kept dancing, sometimes running her hand over their faces, enjoying the feeling of stubble rub against her palm. She'd turn around, and dip down and back up, making sure the guy of the moment felt just a bit of her as she looked back and gave a teasing smile. Then, with a light twirl she'd saunter on her ultra-high heels to the next man.

Konatsu was enthralled enough by the display of raw sexuality that she almost didn't notice a young man, in a blue silk button down shirt and light blazer and slacks approach her.

"This seat taken, cutie?" he asked.

Konatsu examined the man's features. He seemed a bit young, especially with his rounded jawline and hair tied back in a low, but long ponytail. However, his eyes betrayed experience, not to mention an almost instinctive hunger for her.

"By all means..." Konatsu replied with a delicate lilt in her voice. "if you have the decency to buy a lady a drink."

"For you?" The man asked jokingly as he looked her up and down wetting his lips, "How about a Shirley Temple?"

Konatsu gave him a particularly girlish giggle, "You'll have to do just a _bit_ better than that, mister."

"Maybe a cosmopolitan, then," he said. Konatsu nodded to him and he walked off to the bar.

Konatsu saw Ranma now dancing around a new man on the dance floor. He wore a white suit, well tailored to match a frame that was well built-if a bit narrow shouldered. His short hair was styled back slick with gel and without the well made clothes and easy confident energy he emitted while dancing, he would have looked like an average chinpira.  He brought an arm around Ranma's waist and brought her closer to him. Unlike the other men she had danced with, he brought his hand up near her upper back. Konatsu narrowed her eyes and noticed the man say something, though she was at a bad angle to read his lips. She saw that Ranma had nodded and the man, every so slightly, pulled at Ranma's hair, pulling her head back. Ranma turned to place her back against his and the man put his other arm on her chest, lightly caressing her neckline and decolletage before releasing her and letting Ranma spin around and reach out to caress his cheek.

Konatsu felt the man who had chatted her up sit down next to her, offering her a cocktail class with a familiar pinkish-red liquid. In his other hand he held a highball he took a few light sips from.

Konatsu glanced down at the man's lap and saw a sizable outline under the cloth of his slacks. She smiled and leaned in close to him, nuzzling her head near his shoulder.

"We can move this to more... intimate space if you'd like."

Before the man could answer, Konatsu could feel the high energy of Ranma as she practically skipped towards them, pulling the man in the white suit she had been dancing with by the wrist.

"Watcha' doin' little girl?" Ranma asked playfully, bending over in such a way that Konatsu's conversation partner and the man in the white suit got an ample view of her chest and ass, respectively. "Goin' ta get off on your own without me?" Ranma playfully pouted, "How selfish," before sticking out her tongue at her girlfriend.

"Oh, Ranma. You're just in time." Konatsu looked up at the two gentlemen, nodding in approval at the man in the white suit. "If you do not mind sharing, we would love to be your company for the evening," she asked the two gentlemen brought together under somewhat surprising circumstances.

The man seated next to Konatsu dumbly nodded, not at all ashamed at staring at Ranma's cleavage while placing a hand under Konatsu's skirt and caressing the outside of her upper thigh. The man in the white suit let out a crisp tenor laugh and said, "Fine by me. The more the merrier."

Konatsu took a deep sip of her cosmopolitan, then placed the half-finished drink on the table and stood, smoothing the front of her skirt, but turning so that the man next to her, who still had a hand underneath, could lightly touch her butt as she went towards the bar.

"Mama!" Konatsu called out at the middle-aged woman sitting and, at the moment, cleaning a glass.

"Oh, Kona-chan! You look lovely this evening. So cute! I want to take you to a playground and let you go down the slides and play in the sandbox."

Konatsu giggled. "It's sweet lolita, Mama. It makes me feel like I'm making up for lost time..." She shook her head and put her hands together in a light bow. "Can Ranma and I use the 'cherub room'?"

Mama rolled her eyes. "You two... I swear you should just have an apartment with how often you want to use that room. Seriously..."

Konatsu widened her eyes, placing cupped hands under her chin, "Oh, but we oh so love coming here, Mama. We'll make it up to you later."

The Mama-san shook her head, laughing. "Oh, fine. It's still early and Chie or Aika can use the 'White Feathers' suites if they need to."

"Thank you so much, Mama!"

"You clean up whatever you dirty like always, you hear me, little girl?" Mama chided, "And make sure you throw away any trash you make cleaning up your boy toys. And make sure that harlot you call a girlfriend helps out this time, as well!"

Konatsu giggled. "Thank you, Mama!" She turned around and nodded to Ranma, who had already taken up and finished Konatsu's drink for her before sauntering over to the bar, exaggerating her hips as she placed the empty cocktail glass on the bartop.

"I'll have you know I'm _quite_ helpful when properly motivated, Mama." Ranma said playfully.

The bartender sighed, "Your only motivation is money and dick, sweetie. Though you seem loyal enough to certain dicks than to others"

Ranma laughed, "A girl as to keep her eyes on the prize. Speaking of," she caught Konatsu, practically being carried bridal style upstairs by the guy she had been talking to. She found herself being pulled lightly by the waist by the man in the white suit.

"Come on, you tease. I'd hate to see you too distracted by the other men here," he said to Ranma playfully, tracing her lips with his index finger. Ranma took the finger in her mouth, sucking on it for a second before nibbling at the tip.

"Oh, the jealous type, are we? Maybe you can show me why I shouldn't let my eyes wander."

Ranma looked up at the man embracing her and smiled, stroking his jawline and giving a light giggle as he led her upstairs behind Konatsu and the man by her side.

The room was deceptively large and decorated like a fairly upscale love hotel. There was a small room with a furo and showers and in the main room was a round bed, a large screen with porn available, and a speaker to plug in a phone for music. The room was lit with light pink light around the bed along with soft track lighting near the ceiling.

Ranma kicked off her heels and ran a hand through her long wavy black hair. She knelt down and helped Konatsu unbuckle her pink mary janes and sat her on the bed.

"How 'bout it boys?" Ranma asked the two men, who had been standing by, having taken off their shoes. "She looks sweet, but she's eager to show you how well she can suck a dick."

The long haired man in the blue button down shirt shook his head. "Nono, that's so cliché, the good little girl sucking off the sexy minx..." He smiled mischievously and looked towards his compatriot.

"Why don't you go off and be the babygirl's cockwhore?" The man in the white suit suggested, playfully slapping Ranma's ass. Ranma jumped a bit, feeling her chest tighten with surprise. She was surprised when the feeling gave way to anticipation as she looked again at Konatsu and her pink, puffy dress Ranma leaned over, now on her hands and knees, and lifted the hem of Konatsu's dress. She found something else pink and _very_ puffy, held back by a pair of panties with Two of the Magical Girls from Pre-Cure on them. The material was being strained by a surprisingly erect cock. With one hand while she steadied herself with the other, she slowly brought down Konatsu's panties and, with an almost playful springing motion, her penis jutted up, almost bopping Ranma on the nose.

"Wow..." Ranma slowly caressed Konatsu's underside. Unlike Ranma, Konatsu had had an orchiectomy so her scrotum was an empty sack. "I didn't know you could get this hard after you got rid of your balls."

"Not... not normally," Konatsu giggled and produced the bottle of Viagra from seemingly nowhere, "I had a little help. Also helps that you're so pretty and that," she sighed from a slight case of embarrassment that showed as her cheeks were red, "that we're being watched with hungry eyes."

Ranma craned her neck up at Konatsu and smiled. Still looking at Konatsu's eyes, she playfully licked the head of the cute girl's dick and grabbed on to it with a free hand when she jerked back. "Speakin' of hungry, I've been thinking about girl cock all day, and not mine for once."

Ranma put her hand down and, on her hands and knees, began to suck on Konatsu. At first she went slow, to put on a show for the two men watching. She made an exhibition of slowly bobbing along the length of the shaft, slowly taking in more and more, and leaving a trail of red lipstick on the base of the cute girl's shaft.

Konatsu brushed a hand through Ranma's black hair, feeling its soft silk texture. "Goodness, you're extra eager today." She smiled as she rubbed the back of Ranma's head as she took all of Konatsu length in her mouth. "Such a nice young lady," Konatsu whispered.

Ranma craned her eyes up, widening her grey-blue eyes. She took a breath through her nose before she deep-throated Konatsu. Konatsu, for her part, moved a hand behind Ranma's head and held it in place, stroking it while Ranma stayed with Konatsu's dick all the way down her throat.

"Uhhh," Konatsu moaned. "Such a good girl you are, Ran..." After another second, Koatsu eased up, letting Ranma pull back, with a slight cough. Ranma let her drool drip on the tip of Konatsu's penis, mixing with a bit of clear precum. Ranma shifter her weight, bending over more and purposefully showing off her ass to the two voyeurs in the room. She began to caress Konatsu's butt as she licked the underside of her penis and the skin that once held her balls, treating it they way she would lick labia.

Ranma felt a hand begin to caress her lower back, she arched her back as much as she, giving a very feline shudder, which vibrated through her body and translated to a light fluttering of her tongue along the underside of Konatsu's penis.

"Seems our boys are finally tired of sitting on the sidelines, 'Natsu-chan," Ranma purred.  She looked back briefly and saw the man in the white suit move a hand between her legs, while caressing a sizable bulge in his white slacks.

Ranma giggled and looked back up at Konatsu, "I love your dick, Natsu, but I think I'm going to be challenged a bit more tonight."

Konatsu, for her part nodded, stroking Ranma's face as she returned to playfully sucking her off. "I can see that. It's been quite a few months since I've seen such a... masterwork. You're in for a challenge."

Ranma let Konatsu's dick slide out of her mouth with a 'pop'. "I never turn down a challenge, 'natsu." Ranma then turned around, still on all fours and she crawled to the edge of the large bed where the man in the white suit stood. Ranma sat up on her heels ad gave the man a coy smile.

"You seem ready to go, mister," Ranma quipped.

"I think you've proven you can put your mouth to better use, slut. The man unzipped his fly and pulled out a dick that was only a bit longer than Konatsu's but much much wider. Ranma held it gently, rubbing the soft texture and noting how it's color was just a shade or two darker than the man's own skin tone. Ranma pumped at it a little bit before quipping, "I've missed this one... what's the occasion."

"Do I need a reason, other than I know you're a total size queen?" The man quipped back. Ranma nodded, "You know me too well." She gave the man's cock a playful kiss on the tip before she got back on her hands and knees and began taking his member into her mouth.

The man smiled and let out a very gentle moan. He turned to the other man, the one in the blue button down shirt  "I think Babygirl is a little lonely, don't you?"

The other man nodded and moved to give Konatsu a deep kiss while he ran a hand up and down her back, resting it finally on the nape of her neck while the other hand slowly curved up under her skirt, brushing her inner thigh before resting on her ass. He gave Konatsu a gentle, yet firm squeeze.

Konatsu felt like she was melting in his embrace and closed her eyes, leaning into his deep kiss, his tongue meeting hers. She felt the man find the zipper up near the collar of her dress and slowly began to undress her. As they kissed, the man brought he hands up and helped Konatsu's arms out of her dress halfway, leaving her topless save for a pink and white bra which held her small breasts.

The long-haired man moved around Konatsu and leaned next to her. He began leaving a trail of soft kisses along Konatsu's jawline, down to her neck, landing near her collarbone, where the neck met her cream-colored shoulders. As he moved to kiss her back, the man slowly unzipped the rest of the dress, taking it and hastily folding it and placing it on a nearby chair.  

Konatsu turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting herself be embraced, willing, trying to feel herself enveloped in his arms as she rested her head on his shoulder.  He whispered into her ear, "Are you okay, my little girl?"

Konatsu nodded, "I'm glad you're here with me," she whispered, feeling her breath hitch just a little. The man gave her a gentle shush and kissed her forehead as he undid the hooks of Konatsu's bra. Konatsu stood a bit away and, with a look of innocent embarrassment that was only a little bit theatrical, Konatsu held on to the cups of the bra with cross arms and very slow, she revealed her breasts to her man, setting the bra aside on top of her dress. She gave him a nervous smile.

"I know they're not very ample, but..." she began, her face feeling red.

"They're perfect, little one. They suit you." The man said before bending down slightly and moving his hand to her chest. He began caressing the edges of her breasts where her ribs plumped up and Konatsu leaned into it. She let out a surprised gasp as the long haired man gently ran a slightly calloused finger over her left nipple. Konatsu felt a tingle of electricity run from her breast up and down her body, her jaw tingling and her penis warming up once more.

The long haired man smiled and leaned in, giving Konatsu another deep kiss, he then moved down, sucking on a few spots on her lower neck and collarbone before pausing and gently kissing Konatsu's right breast. She could feel his warm, wet breath on her areola and her felt the need to curl her toes from the feeling. Konatsu gasped again when he took her breast into his mouth, flitting his tongue over the nipple before giving a brief, gentle nibble. Without thinking, Konatsu moved a hand to herself and began rubbing the base of her penis with two fingers on either side of the shaft, touching herself in a feminine manner.

"Not to ruin your fun, but..." The man in the white suit called out playfully as he held on to Ranma's long black hair, "I think my little whore is aching to have her holes filled." He looked down at Ranma. "Aren't you?" Ranma looked up, feeling her hair get pulled a bit as she did so. She struggled at first taking all of his shaft in her mouth but now it felt almost natural. At first she started to move back to speak, but the man she was blowing held her head down so instead, she gave a warm, purring sound.

"Do you mind if babygirl here gets my whore's hole ready for me?"

The long haired man chuckled stood up, playfully caressing the slightly wet nipple as he replied, "Not at all. Go ahead, little one. Make your girlfriend nice and wet for me, okay?"

Konatsu blushed again and nodded, "Yes U... Daddy." Konatsu whispered before turning back and crawling on the bed behind Ranma, who was still in her mini dress and bent over, sucking off the man in the white suit. Without much regard for Ranma's stockings, she ran her long fingers along Ranma's inner thigh. She then gently rubbed her hand on Ranma's underwear, feeling up her tucked away penis through the layers of cloth. Konatsu rubbed Ranma's ass, pushing up the hem of the minidress until it was above her hips. She rubbed Ranma's taut waist and leaned against her for a moment, letting her breasts make skin contact with Ranma's back.

"You're a beautiful woman, as always Ranma." Konatsu whispered into Ranma's ear. Konatsu stood and placed a hand on each side of Ranma's hips, gripping the waistband of her panties and slowly pulled them down to her mid thigh, just above her stockings. Konatsu saw Ranma's penis quickly grow hard once free of its tuck and she smiled as she grabbed both of Ranma's ass cheeks and spread them. She gave each one a gentle kiss before she started licking Ranma.

Almost immediately, Konatsu heard muffled moans from Ranma. Konatsu ran a hand long Ranma's arching back as her moans became more cat-like. Konatsu was generously stimulating Ranma with her tongue, getting her ass wet and ready for what her companion wanted. Cautiously she slipped a finger inside of Ranma, helping her girlfriend loosen up. Konatsu felt someone near her and then she felt familiar, slightly calloused and slender hands feel her up as well, rubbing her breasts before pulling down her lacy panties completely. Konatsu put a second finger in Ranma, then a third. As she did so, she felt her man leave a moment. When he returned she felt a slightly cold gel around her asshole as he began to finger her. Konatsu moaned and removed her hand from Ranma. She turned to face the long haired man, moving to lie down on her back, looking up at him as he loosened her up with slick fingers.

The man in the white suit pulled Ranma off of his dick. Ranma let out a tired gasp, spitting up drool all over the penis he spent what felt like forever sucking. Ranma now felt an emptiness inside her and she looked up, confused and pleading at the man in the white suit.

"Look at you," the man gently caressed Ranma's cheek. "You love being my cockslut don't you?" he asked rhetorically, giving Ranma a light slap on the cheek. "Turn around, baby, I think you're ready for me. Ranma did so and realized that she was on to of Konatsu in a sixtynine position. She looked back at the man in the white suit as he came close to her. Ranma moaned as she felt the head of his cock slowly play at her entrance. She bucked her hips back a bit, but the man laughed and slapped her ass.

"Not so fast, whore. I want to take my time. Why don't you go and thank babygirl with your mouth while you wait for me to fuck you."

Ranma's face was flush, she realized her heart was pounding fast, her mouth wet with drool and her dick was hard. She looked ahead and saw the long haired man pull down his slacks, revealing the long, somewhat slim dick he was packing.

The long haired man looked down at Ranma and said with a chuckle, "You heard the man, sugar. Start sucking off your girlfriend."

Ranma nodded and looked down. With just her mouth she licked Konatsu's penis from the base to the tip, before bringing it to her mouth. As she took in Konatsu's penis again, she felt her man's dick begin to enter her. Even loosened up, just the head of his penis was a lot to take in at first. Ranma let out a muffled moan.

Konatsu was enjoying the long haired man's gentle ministrations with his hands. She was surprised when Ranma began to suck her off again and enjoyed the gentle pressure and the vibration of Ranma's moans as she was started to be fucked by the man in the white suit. For Konatsu's part, she felt her man grab her legs and place them around his hips as he brought the tip of his smooth dick and entered her slowly. Konatsu cried out, "Oh!" and sucked in gasp of air. The sensations of Ranma sucking her penis and being fucked was incredible. She opened her eyes and saw Ranma's dick hard and dangling and, without hesitation, she lifted her head to take it all in her mouth. Ranma was of average girth and slightly longer than average length and, with Konatsu's tea house training and pure enthusiasm, she had no problem taking all of her girlfriend's shaft in her mouth while she was tightening her grip on her lover's hips as he began to quicken his thrusts into her.

"Oh, our girls are so good to each other, aren't they?" The long haired man said.

"Especially when they're honest with their bodies." The man in the suit replied. "They're good girls."  With each thrust, he ground deeper into Ranma. Once he buried all of himself inside of her, Ranma arched back, bucking her hips, letting out a loud moan.

 

"Aaaaaaah! Akaaaaah! Akaaaaaa~" Ranma felt the man grab her hair and pull her head back a bit as she felt his dick completely inside her. She also felt Konatsu's tongue lick the head of her penis before sucking on her again.

The long haired man began to speed up his thrusts as well, his face growing red with effort. Konatsu moaned in softer tones, bucking her hips upwards with each thrust.

"That's it baby girl, you can do it." The long haired man said to Konatsu.

"Come on slut.." the man in the white said, his breath huskier as he began breathing hard, "I want to come inside you, bitch. Show me what you're made of." The man let go of Ranma's hair and began spanking Ranma's ass with hard open hand slaps on each thrust.

The sensation cleared Ranma's and she let herself smirk before she bent her head down and began quickly bobbing up and down Konatsu's shaft.

For a few moments, the two girlfriends were intertwined in an ouroboros of pleasure as their paramours on either side of them fucked them with roughness and primal desire on one side and a firm, paternal tenderness on the other as they eagerly filled themselves with each other. For that time, the two girls, each from circumstances, were placed away from a cold, empty world and were filled up with love, lust, and all of their desires met.

Konatsu came first, her mouth popping out of Ranma as she let out loud, yet soft toned moans, ejaculating a small amount of clear liquid into Ranma's mouth as she put the long haired man in a vice grip with her legs.

"Uuuuuuu...fuuuuuuuccccck... Ukyooooou~!"

As Konatsu spasmed, her man came, letting out some gasps and a high pitched moan as he kept grinding into Konatsu. A bit longer.

Feeling Konatsu come down her throat, even at a small volume, Ranma swallowed her cum and let Konatsu's dick leave her mouth with a loud 'pop' as she licked the still dribbling clear cum. She caught her breath.

She heard the man in the white suit let out a surprisingly gentle grunt. She then felt his strong arms grab her hips and pull her back as he thrust even faster and harder than before. Ranma moaned, feeling his dick thrust deeper inside her. She was also taken aback when Konatsu resumed licking Ranma's penis and, this time, she crested over the edge and she came.

"Aaaaaaah! Oh God! Fuuuuck!" Ranma cried out.  Her man grunted in response, "Oh fuck me, I love you, Ranma!"

"Aaaaah, Akane!" Ranma cried out as she spurted into Konatsu and bucked against her man some more.

Second later, spent, Ranma flopped to her side, legs now wrapped around the man in the white suit. She sat up to bring his down to the bed and she began greedily kissing all over his face before giving him a long deep kiss.

The long haired man, meanwhile, had moved to lie down on top of Konatsu, idly playing with her breasts and kissing her on the forehead.

Ranma looked up at her man, "You're so good to me, Akane," she said, feeling herself tear up, "Thanks, tomboy."

"You're such a greedy girl, you know that?" Akane replied, slowly withdrawing from Ranma. "But I love that about you, sweetie." Akane brought a hand to Ranma's face and brushed the tears away with a thumb before kissing her cheekbones softly.

Konatsu felt her lover withdraw from her and she sighed. The man cupped Konatsu's face and gave her another kiss on her forehead.

"Are you okay, hon?" the man asked tenderly. Konatsu nodded.  

"Yes, Ukyou. Are you okay?"

Ukyou smiled, "Of course I am. My best girl is in my arms and my other girl is in good hands with her 'boyfriend'." Ukyou let out a slight chuckle, "this was a lot of fun. I'm glad we got a chance to roleplay together again."

Akane nodded. "Yeah. I need an excuse to break out the nice stuff."

Ranma sighed, "You _would_ enjoy dressing like a yakuza thug," she whispered.

"And you dress like the kind of trollop who'd sleep with him, honey," Ukyou retorted. "Face it, you're a matched set, just like Konatsu n' I. Ain't that right, little girl."

Konatsu smiled and simply nodded. "I love all of you, even if I love Ukyou best."

There was a moment of warmth as they lay there in the afterglow, Ranma felt sleepy and she buried her head on Akane's chest.

Akane looked down and saw Ranma asleep. "Hey, you little... you have to help clean up! I can't clean my packer with you— "

Ranma burrowed further into Akane. "...later. Mama'll understand," she whispered

Akane sighed and looked to Ukyou and Konatsu for help. They were both asleep, Ukyou practically cradling Konatsu in her arms.

"Oh, bother," Akane said, wrapping Ranma up in her arms, brushing back a stray lock of black hair and kissing her forehead before nodding off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I got a bee in my bonnet and wrote another bit of smut after a friend bemoaned not finding anything that suited her tastes. A few hours of my life later and, after some edits, here you go.
> 
> I'd appreciate it if you read and reviewed my other stuff. It's not smutty, but I like it too. 
> 
> ～裏には裏がある


End file.
